


downtown

by panyang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Macklemore - Freeform, Making Out, Mopeds, the three M's of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyang/pseuds/panyang
Summary: tooru, don't you know that mopeds are the height of romance?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	downtown

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this whole thing would work nicer as a comic but (glances at hands) these are incapable things

There’s this one Macklemore song that goes, _if I only had one helmet, I would give it to you, give it to you_ , and Wakatoshi thinks it’s ridiculous.

It’s unsafe, and if you really only had one helmet, you should be riding alone. Tooru had called the gesture romantic, and last week he spent an hour over breakfast arguing that it’s only a _moped, Ushiwaka-chan, get a hold of yourself_. Wakatoshi chose not to justify that with a response and ate his eggs obediently, only side-eyeing Tooru once when he put the song on in his living room to be petty. Whatever. You could never catch Ushijima doing something as unnecessarily dangerous and illegal as having Tooru on his scooter without a helmet.

The song gets left on loop, because Tooru is like that, and after the seventh replay, when he and Tooru are kissing lazily on the couch, he decides he kinda gets it.

-

Today he’s at the car park of Tooru’s boarding house, because they’re going on an unplanned trip down to Onjuku. Tooru sent him one text about missing the beach, _one_ text, and next thing he knew he was cruising down the highway to pick him up. The things he gets him to do with minimal effort is sometimes beyond reason. But anyway, the trip itself isn’t a big deal; it’s only an hour or so of driving and he likes the feel of Tooru's arms around his torso too much to mind the effort. He’s almost completely sure he’s been powerless against Tooru since the day they played each other for Nationals. Something about the defiant blaze in Tooru's eyes had overcome him, then never let go.

The same eyes find him now from all the way across the lot, and it’s sparkling with an affection that makes his stomach do a little flip. “Hi, you.” Tooru smiled, dipping his head a little to give him a quick peck on the cheek. There's a second flip of his stomach. It's almost immediately followed by a third. And then,

 _I would give it to you, give it to you_ , he remembers, so he unfastens the buckle on his helmet to fit it over Tooru's head, _because he really does kinda get it._

“What are you doing, Ushiwaka-chan,” Tooru asked, sounding amused.

“Helmet. For safety.” 

Tooru lifts his hand; he is holding his own helmet. It’s an open faced white one to match his, except Tooru’s is already slightly beaten up. Wakatoshi remembers that Tooru had bought it after a begrudging, “I _guess_ I should get one if you insist on driving me to school all the time _._ ” Tooru did not need to be driven to school--the boarding house was a block and a half away from his university, and none of his classes started earlier than 9 am. Wakatoshi thinks the purchase had been for him, too. I guess I’ll stick around, don’t worry--something like that. Tooru laughs at the blank expression on his face, removes the helmet on his head to put back on Ushijima’s before strapping on his own. “How’d you forget that I have my own? We literally just got this last week.” _We_ , Wakatoshi notes. It's a little triumphant in his chest. 

“Your head just looked so empty,” he says, and Tooru makes an affronted noise. “You need to think about things before you say them.” He swings his leg over the seat of the scooter and wraps his arms around Wakatoshi’s middle. “I meant to say _bare,_ ” he explains.

“I forgive you.” Tooru jokes, resting his head against Wakatoshi’s back. “I know.” Wakatoshi replies. Onjuku really is quite nice during this time of the year. Maybe they’ll have dinner at Sayanterrace, and he’ll make a joke about how they should have eaten at Shiratorimaru instead.

-

(“Your sense of humor is a tragedy!” Tooru will later huff over a bite of his salad, and Wakatoshi will kiss dressing of the corner of his mouth with a smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember how writing works. also can i still call this a warm up if i dont actually finish the thing i was warming up for.
> 
> also haha get it they should have eaten at shiratorimaru instead hahahaha get it
> 
> IF YOU'RE LIKE ME AND ENJOY PLAYLISTS here have [this](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/08aNqU0qGilvmuguxe4DRv?si=76JzwLyQSHKaYHbB6YAPdQ)


End file.
